Several U.S. Patents disclose examples of olefin sulfonate in surfactant mixtures both with and without various salts and solvents as a means of reducing viscosity. However, none of these patents teach an example of only olefin sulfonate, water and ethanol added as a viscosity reducer. These U.S. Pat. Nos. are: 5,629,279; 5,529,722; 5,425,806; 5,415,813; 5,399,285; 5,284,603; 5,273,682; 5,000,262; 4,139,498 and 3,870,660.